Amalgum
by aravind.bellamkonda
Summary: Another time travel story with a twist. Harry's soul is sent back in time to fuse with his younger self to avoid a great catastrophe, but instead he merges with Gilderoy Lockhart resulting in a amalgum of characters that is neither fully Harry potter nor Gilderoy Lockhart. Weasley bashing. No pairing currently, but may consider in the future. Rated T as precautionary.
1. Chapter 1

Harry – Lockhart

PROLOGUE

Another Time travel story where in Harry Potter travels back in time to his younger days, but, with a twist. Death, by its cunning nature proposes to send his master back in time so that he can avoid all the deaths against his position as the master of death, which by his nature, Harry accepts readily. Death sends the soul, magic and memories of Harry to the time to be imprinted upon the second year Harry. But we all his MIGHTY luck, gets imprinted upon the least person one can expect, GILDREOY LOCKHART. This produces a new person altogether, a person with the memories, strengths of Harry Potter and the slime of a git, Lockhart.

He has accomplished it, the mighty task of killing the monstrosity known as Lord Voldemort. In the final battle at what is left of the Ministry of Magic building he had taken him head-on, like in many battles he fought but this time with a success. He had finally eliminated the abomination from the face of Earth. It has been few days since the victory of his over evil happened, but to what use one cannot contemplate. With the entire number of people in the whole wide world can be listed on single sheet of parchment, with what little of life left in the once flourishing lands of the world and people, goblins, elfs and every other magical being thrown all around the world lifeless, the battle was unworthy. There was no victory over good on evil for all good on earth has been removed.

It all began when Ron stupid Weasley has blurted to his brother Bill at the Grignotts. His brother had taken him in and misunderstanding his laziness as guilt, took him to work with him and tried to console the idiot at his lunch, the favourite thing of Ron. When Bill tried to persuade him in what he thought as 'letting out his guilt', Ron in his anger shouted the details of the secret mission, at the lunch table of Grignotts where it is conveniently overheard by the ministry employees, aka Death Eaters. Since then what they expected a downfall turned into being cast into an abyss with magical and muggle world suffering alike. It had taken Seven years to destroy the Horcruxes with friends and allies dying on his side while he went on a rampage to kill the followers of the dark. Voldemort cared not for his followers as he considered as long as his Horcruxes are safe, he is infallible. But with tremendous determination and tenacity, Harry fought with revenge, trying to avenge every single soul of light that fell to darkness. He became the Master of Death reluctantly at the end and used Death's help in locating the final piece of Tom's soul and in a gruesome battle, had killed him with the sword of Gryffindor.

Death has enjoyed the feast provided by the battle. Never was such a destruction of life contemplated but nonetheless it happened. It gladly helped Harry Potter to achieve his victory to gain the long awaited soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Why would it not, both the boy and his nemesis had provided him with plenty of souls to devour. It has gained so much, but lost his freedom to one Harry Potter. The aspect of losing himself over his greed of souls is still a thorn in his wonderful arse, but it was worthy. Now all he has to do is trick this young man into losing his mastery over death and take his wailing soul as well. This Harry potter is a master of many arts, but no one can be more cunning than death himself, it is one among his numerous favourable traits he has. So he presented himself in all lordly fashion before the wailing young soul, so lost in his thoughts of self-bashing to trick him into submitting his authority over death. After what seemed to be a little discussion, the death presented him a plan, "You could avoid all this destruction if only you had known how it is going to be, had the knowledge and power you have mastered on the run obtained peacefully, you would have been a lord among them for all the traits you have got. You could be a flourishing king of the world!" Death proclaimed.

Harry laughing at its antics replied, "If that is possible, that is to go back in time for such a long period, I would kill that bastard instantly for one single smile on any face I have known or not known. I don't want to lord over the people, I just want them living and going on with their lives."

"Ah, such nobility, you make me proud, young master. You may not consider it, but you are my lord and I don't prefer my lord to be, , mopping on the floor and locking himself in his self-constructed prison of desolation." Death said in a mock gesture.

Harry chuckled weakly at its antics. "You use words differently, my only and constant companion, you using superfluous words and regular slang in the same sentence."

"Forgive me my lord, but I change with times, get more innovative in my ways and this is one such thing." Death replied. "But if my lord may heed, I have one proposal for averting this kind of destruction."

"I am listening," Harry said attentively.

"I can send your soul together with your core and knowledge, but not your body to sometime in past where you have to imprint yourself on a younger version of yourself thereby giving your younger version the right amount of knowledge and power and you can achieve your destiny without much effort." Death explained his plan.

"Whats in it for you?" Harry asked, knowing in full death doesn't like to make deals.

"My master, you are very clever for your age, but that can be expected from what you have survived through. I like to have a regular and timely supply of those few souls where I can guide them into their next great adventure, but all this destruction left me jobless. I am no demon master, I am just an entity like life itself, a course of action that has to take place after a certain amount of time. I enrich the living, prompting them to see how valuable life they have got. I am an entity like all elements, but beyond them for I have a power over them too. One day, I will take them all with me too but that day is nowhere nearer." Death said.

"I take it." Harry readily replied.

"You have not heard the entire deal master. When what you have accepted is done, you will no longer be my master but any other mortal." Death said gravely.

"You don't understand me, do you? I don't care for immortality or riches. I care only for what I can bring back. I am accepting you deal death." Harry proclaimed.

"Very well Master." Death silently chuckled. "I will send you back in time with the power I possess for once to a time where your current self is most compatible. But be warned my master, You get imprinted upon by the first body you meet and the fusion of your current self with the old self will mark a radical change in your personality."

"Are you done yet? I am willing to take anything you throw to undo the damage. I have undergone lot of pain, inner turmoil ever since I was a kid and I can surely bear upon whatever implications this might cause. Even if it death, I gladly accept because I cannot exist with the guilt of _"if only I had accepted it" Do it now Death._ " Harry yelled out to his servant.

"As you wish my lord." Death smiled at Harry Potter who smiled back in return. Very few have the courage to smile at death and his master is one. 'Though I like him, I cannot allow him to be my master.' Death thought and with a long and steady incantation, burned the body of his master liberating his soul and with a powerful push of his, forced the soul back in time.

It was a terrible day to Harry Potter. First he got lost in some alley only to be brought back by Hagrid and now he has to pose for a picture along with this overly smiling new Defence against Dark arts teacher for Daily Profit. It was then something happened, during the nanoseconds of the old camera flash something powerful seemed to be coming to him. Harry, with al his reflexes turned back, but with the bear like hold of Lockhart, he could only drag the professor into the incoming barrage path. It happened then, before the camera flash could vanish, Something beyond words or explanations hit with full force on Gilderoy Lockhart and he slipped unconscious.

There was utter chaos in the crowd when their favourite author and the person with most charming smile had dropped unconscious over the boy who lived. Molly Weasley immediately dragged young Harry Potter from beneath the heap called Gilderoy Lockhart and looked in horror at her favourite author collapsed on floor. The management of Flourish and Blotts immediately respomded and transferred the wizard to Saint Mungos. But in the commotion it has caused, everbody failed to notice a hand slipping a book into the cauldron of Young Miss Weasley. It took half an hour to dissuade the crowd at Saint Mungos where the expert healers tried to bring back Lockhart. During that time, Draco Malfoy announced it could be Harry who struck the eminent author with some dark spell to cause this and that warranted a fight between the Weasleys and the Malfoys which ended in Arthur Punching the shit out of Lucius Malfoy.

The author with the most charming smile returned back to consciousness feeling lightheaded and with extreme fatigue. The Healers informed the gathering eagerly waiting for the news regarding their favourite author that it was a mere case of exhaustion and with good nutrition potions he would be fine soon. What everbody could hear was "WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED" from the chamber holding Gilderoy Lockhart.


	2. CHapter 1- The Dining Hall

Chapter 1

"Welcome to another great year my dear young students and before I make further announcements, Let me introduce you our new Defence Against Dark Arts professor Mr Gilderoy Lockhart." Dumbledore announced and the student gathering, especially the female group cheered loudly. The said professor slowly rose from his chair and smiled at the student body putting all his flawless teeth to display. Dumbledore continued, "Let me remind to all those who have heard this and to those who are new, the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds to all students and none should venture into it without the aid of any professor. And the most important announcement you are all eagerly waiting for is, Dinner is ready." And with a wave of his hand the tables are filled with food and students attacked the plates with vigour.

The feast was going on nicely with students talking about their summer and generally gossiping about the new professor. Suddenly, Lockhart jumped onto the teachers table and pulling out his new 'NIMBUS 2001' to the shocked students, climbed on and rode over the heads of awestruck students. Everybody was shocked at it and one red headed student Fred or George, but definitely a Weasley stated, "Well, usually, our new DADA professors take an entire year to rush out of the castle. This one is pretty fast." The males laughed out loud at the comment the females shrieked in horror. It took two minutes for the commotion to die down that too, only when the headmaster made a loud bang with his wand.

"I think there is a proper explanation for this" The Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall stated. Just before she could begin her next sentence, the DADA professor walked into the dining hall with his hands on the shoulders of two students covered in tree debris. He cleaned their robes with a simple spell and the gathering could identify them as the legendary Boy who lived and the notorious Sixth Weasley going by the name Ronald. He causally asked them, "Now that we are nice and safe, Would you like to eat something," showing his pearly white teeth with a smile.

"I am not hungry, sir" the boy-who-lived replied and with great amount of restraint, Ron nodded.

"That's excellent. Now that the pleasantries are finished, ahem" he cleared his voice and shouted, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BEARD ARE TWO STUDENTS DOING ON THE TOP OF THE WHOMPING WILLOW IN A DERANGED CAR? " The professors who were waiting uneasily for the said two when they have not appeared in the great hall and their only friend who was nearly sobbing for finding her friends missing, gaped at them with horror. Snape grimaced covering his face with the evening version of The Daily Prophet which clearly showed a flying car over the Kings Cross Station. Ron gulped at that and took a step back.

Lockhart quickly summoned him and caught him by his shoulder and shouted again. "When I asked a question, it means I need an answer. Speak out!" When either of the students didn't speak out and found the floor of the great hall very interesting, Lockhart asked the nearby prefect who happened to be Percy Weasley "Which house these two idiots belong to?" and gained a prompt reply, "Gryffindor, sir".

"Then a Hundred points from Gryffindor for escaping the dinner and the most important announcements by the Headmaster himself and venturing into the forest at this hour, EACH". He declared and the whole hall gawked at them in wonder and the Gryffindors eying them murderously for losing a mighty two hundred points before the beginning of the year.

"We never ventured out, sir" the boy with black hair replied, "We were just coming back to school."

"In that case, Mr Potter, kindly fill us with your fantastic tale of coming back to school." The DADA Professor snapped.

"I don't mean any disrespect sir, but " Harry potter tried to speak only to be cut in by the Potions Professor, "You students have breached the Statute of Secrecy by flying a stupid car infront of muggles".

"Ah, very well, in that case, Mr Potter, please come with me to the headmaster table and announce your little act of mischief before the entire hall. Students would be learning a very important lesson form that" Lockhart pushed the two students towards the raised platform. Both the students were horrified at that but within a moment Harry Potter got to his wits and walked slowly towards the platform while a horror stricken Ron stood rooted. Harry reached his Head of the House and began, "I am extremely sorry ma'am but if you are willing to listen, I wish to speak." When McGonagall remained silent he continued, "We were already running late at the Kings Cross and we couldnot cross the magical barrier there, we panicked and rode in Mr Weasley's car hoping to catch the Hogwarts express and reach here, but the car went lopsided when we reached here and landed on the Whomping willow."

"You say you could not cross the barrier, Potter" McGonagall pointed out, "Could you elaborate?" That resulted in Harry potter explaining her in front of the great hall the way everything happened.

"You could have waited outside the barrier for some parent or staff to come back and sought out their help. Or you could have owled your predicament to your Head of the House. But no, You flew straight ahead to Hogwarts which by your elaborate and detailed tale you didn't know the way to. You could have killed yourselves or put someone in grave jeopardy. You understand that?" Lockhart jabbed Harry.

"I understand now, sir" Harry said controlling his anger.

"I say this is very foolish of you, boy" Lockhart continued. This stroke a nerve in Harry with this new person, might be the new DADA professor sounded like his uncle Vernon. No matter how much anger he got and no matter how much he wished to punch straight through his face, he kept his calm and behaved as he behaved with his uncle. "Then yes sir, I am very foolish. Could I go now, I mean I am willing to take any punishment for my foolish act." He replied.

The professor who seemed to be satisfied with this, smiled gently and said, "All learning begins when one accepts one is foolish. It requires good amount of thought and understanding of oneself to accept that and. And for this good trait, you receive ten points. Given that you have no proper background in magical ways and yet you are quick to realize your wrong I award Ten more points. Now readily approaching staff and teachers and obeying a direct command is also a good trait. For that You receive ten more points. It takes good amount of courage to accept ones wrongdoing infront of a gather without the fear of getting mocked for doing what is right, ten more points. For excellent presence of mind while on the Whomping willow, I award you ten more." Lockhart finished leaving everybody awestruck. Neither the students nor the teachers knew what was happening. It is usually Dumbledore's to award points for such trivial deeds in the great hall. Not only had this new professor had taken two hundred points in a whim but readily awarded fifty more. Before the mass of students and professors could recover one voice called out, "Hey, It is me who drove the car. Shouldn't I v=be awarded some?" Ron indignantly cried out.

With an evil grin Lockhart turned to the said student and asked, "I don't assume you to have a valid Driver's License and Yet had the audacity of driving one of your fathers take-home-to-work projects and misusing them badly and also putting another students life in hazard while breaking numerous laws which you should be well aware of, I am taking fifty points away with four weeks worth of Detention with me starting from the next week."

"Now as the task of awarding and removing points have done with and the appropriate punishments will be discussed by the respective head of the houses, I bid you all a very good night." Dumbledore announced dismissing the dinner. Everybody was dazed with what happened and even Snape could not understand who this new Lockhart is.


	3. Chapter 3 Flashback and Wand issues

Kindly note that the protagonist has conflicting emotions because of his personality. Now if you find conflicting ideas in the same line, please consider it as the inner conversation or turmoil between the two characters.

 **Chapter 2: Flashback and Wand issues  
**

Harry was stumped. It didn't take long for him to realize Death has cheated him in a very comic manner. But when everyother expects him to be mad, he was grinning happily. Sure, Death may have thought Harry would be subjected to great humiliation in being bound to the body of a bloody cheat, but he doesn't understand Harry would not mind being a mistreated house elf or fang, the giant dog of Hagrid, for all that he cared was to stop the destruction of the war. It took him a little time to adjust in the new body. After all in the years of battle, he had learned to get adapted quickly to the environment and use it to your advantage. He found that He currently is neither Harry Potter or Gilderoy Lockhart, but an amazing combination of the two. He noticed his power levels increasing too. In a scale of magical power calibration from what he has seen or experienced, he would give Dumbledork ten, Voldemort, Nine and he settles with a seven. (Harry is always modest) Gilderoy may have been a fraud, but he was good at very difficult memory Charms and he would give him a rating of three in the same scale. When Harry was supposed to merge with his younger self, the both cores accept each other as one and the same and he would have remained at the same power level, albeit very advanced for his age, but now with the stupid prank of Death, he can consider himself on par with DUMBledork. (Again Harry was being Modest.)

This has though brought new problems to him. He, being a well mixed and stirred version of both Harry Potter and Gilderoy Lockhart, possess a stranger personality from both. He has got the courage and moral sticking nature of Harry Potter and the cunning and confident ways of Gilderoy Lockhart. He craves for attention and at the same time demands it for the right means. He wants to dress and look and at the same time be in the shadows unnoticed. The emotions are in an unexplainable turmoil between his two characters. That required a good couple of days to settle down. After the hear smouldering pain with inner turmoil of characters finished producing a brand new personality, Harry marked the tasks he was going to achieve by being a teacher at Hogwarts.

First he would improve the standards of the lessons for the students which are currently pathetic. And he will achieve fame of the best teacher ever in DADA after many long years

Second he would divide the friendship between Ron and Harry as subtly as possible. And he gains nothing more out of it.

Thirdly, he would catch the rat and bring justice to his God father, in a very Public manner basking him Glory and eternal Fame.

He will sack Malfoy and other escaped death eaters and deprive them of their power and wealth which played a large role in controlling ministry and making peoples life a mess and loot their wealth and own a beach house in his own island.

He would find a lot of good ladies to shag. No, that is in the list that solely belongs to Lockhart.

The list stopped abruptly due to some serious inner turmoil. So he came to the conclusion to achieve any of the goals, he needs a new wand. He might be proficient in wandless magic, but as a teacher, he needs a good working wand to demonstrate that and make children, ahem, seniors, juniors, himself and his batch-mates to learn. But he cannot go to Olliwanders as the old coot, 'give the old man some respect', will definitely suspect something. After the medication from the Damned unlively, 'ahem' hospital, ok it has some very hot mediwitches, 'will you stop it' is completed, it was decided that this amalgam will go fetch a custom made wand.

Though Ollivanders is the best place to get your first wand, there are many other wandmakers available in and around Europe to serve the needs of magical population. He remembered one such name form the exploits of Lockhart, one who made very powerful wands that suit the needs of a wizard, pathetic he cannot do the same to a witch. That is because he has to take the exact measurements and ended up in most of the time hexed to next week by witches. 'Can we have some decency here!' So he apparated to the place of the said Wandmaker Marcus Flintoff, a very elderly man, in around his eighties with a very good experience in making custom wands. After being thoroughly raped, gropped and what the hell not by the old pervert in his quest , he got the reply,

"It is very unusual. Your core seems so, for the lack of better word, fluctuating with power level, dropping and gaining and in every case, such a person should be in the permanent disabled ward in the St. Mungos, you are still standing here. But for such an unusual customer, I am a very unusual wandmaker. From my guess, if it is correct, you require a combination for a wand. I see Cherry and Holly wood twigs wrapped and rolled rather intricately with each other woven together by a very old Williow tree root fibres. It will be flexible to meet the changes in your core and at the same time, remains tenacious and strong to be a carrier of your magic. The good thing is, it cannot be broken. As it is made from tree fibres, it will be very flexible and you can use it as an ornament by making it round like a bangle." Harry remembered his predicament when Lockhart vanished his hand bones and made his hand, rather flexible. "But the twigs help it remain straight. You see, you get a very elastic wand and that's very unusual." Harry wanted to facepalm and Lockhart wanted to enjoy the uniqueness of the wand, the resultant being a calm and observant look on his face.

"So, the basic exterior of the wand is fixed, we want to find a suitable core to you. For such a special person, I assume you require a combination of cores too. From the magical nature of your core, I can get it is a combination of two very different elements. One is made of bleu flame ambers and ashes marking great power and the nature to remain unnoticed. The blue flames are the hottest and most potent yet they give off little light, almost going unnoticed. On the otherhand, I find tidal waves of low strength that crave attention. To accommodate these two conflicting personas, two different are cores to be fused with a good stabilizing agent. I could use Phoenix feathers to suit the flames, but it will not allow another core. Dragon heart string is potent but is unsuitable for your nature. A Fire Salamanders spinal cord suitable as it can be superimposed over other core. Small in size but holds eternal fire, these amazing creatures and as it is amphibious in nature, it is well suited to be superimposed on other core. It represents your dangerous nature and willingness to hide or be unnoticed. Many consider them evil, but they are the treasures of true alchemists. A good one I have obtained from an alchemist friend of mine, which will be useful, but pricey. Now to represent other part, The Shen spleen fibre will be useful for the other part. Now to bind these two, we require a powerful object with adhesive and cohesive properties. Amythest, mixed with some gold can be used for this purpose but melting it and laminating it around the cores and wrapping the wood around at the right time to make an excellent wand." Harry Potter listened to the rambling patiently and paid a good amount of galleons with a promise to get the wand in a week. He did some casual shopping to pass time buying some trivial items like a new NIMBUS 2001, some clothes that are grand and at the same time inconspicuous, some books to help teach little children and new excersie equipment. The body of Lockhart is not at his full fitness level and with the training Harry intended to give it should be in its peak performance in a matter of few months. Harry had learnt a few ways of physical combat and learned the value of being fit while on run. A healthy mind resides in a healthy body is proven many times in his time. With other odds and ends he was ready for Hogwarts.

He knew Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley will land on the Whopping Willow and was ready for it. The grown up Harry Potter would have subtly gotten them out of the situation; Gilderoy Lockhart wants to have maximum publicity out of it. That resulted in a great gamble of two hundred and fifty points with Ronald Weasley being held as the loser and maximum attention obtained to the new DADA Professor. Dumbledore was dumbfounded by the man in front of him. The fraud he has requested to teach the students with the intent to teach him a lesson and to expose him to the world is not the same person that has brought the student to the dining hall. Something has changed in him and the change is quite big. He will have to keep a careful eye on this "professor."


	4. Chapter 3 Building Self Confidence

**CHAPTER 3Building Self Confidence  
**

"I want every student's undivided attention as I present you with the eminent opportunity to learn Defence against Dark arts, a field I am specialized in, where I find you are extremely, misinformed. Worry not my dear young fellows, because I have accepted the task of teaching you something that you are seriously lacking and believe me, I am usually successful in my ventures. Now I want everyone of you to divide your classwork books into two to represent two sessions of the class. In the first part, we will go with the regular curriculum as prescribed by the ministry and in the second part we discuss various spells, curses, jinx and what not, practical Defence against Dark Arts. My books which you all bought were designed to act as a guide as I expected brighter prospectus from the students but alas, now they are not as much useful as I have anticipated. So I am giving everyone of you my students a copy of "The Ins and Outs of Defence against Dark Arts", an excellent book in regards to the subject by Mr Shaun MacPhie, who is excellent in this field and from whom I have learned a thing or two. You can find that on your desks and it is free for you with the promise that it would be passed on to the next generation of students, after the completion of this educational year, in a good, usable manner. Am I clear!" Lockhart professed. Shaun MacPhie was one among the brilliant heroes who Lockhart has oblivated and claimed his victories as his. The two souls agreed only on giving the valiant hero a bit of recognition though one fought for revealing the entire truth and one tried to supress the fact as much as possible.

"My! Hermione, This year is going to be very tough. What with the loads of work given by the new DADA professor and all the practise we have to endure, I think before the year ends, I will be placed in the magically exhausted section of infirmary." cried Ron while taking huge pieces of pork to his plate.

"Actually, It is not that difficult Ron. We must be grateful for having such a wonderful professor with vast field experience and willingly sharing that knowledge with us." Hermione admonished. "You should see and learn from Harry. He is doing it quite excellently and is winning many points for our house. That is very good Harry. You should keep the same perspective to learn other subjects."

"Er, hmmn, Thanks Hermione. But DADA is easy for me. Like Herbology to Neville. And I am not worthy to be compared against Neville. He is excellent in Herbology." Harry said.

"Listen friends what have we got here" Malfoy cried in a loud voice so that the entire student body having lunch can hear him. "Potter takes Neville is great and places him in heights. Sure Potter, you should know by now, Neville is a squib who cannot do the very basic of magic. To consider Longbottom is good for anything other than sucking is a serious insult. He is a bane to the name of Longbottoms."

Hermione looked around to find Neville who has stopped eating and standing up to leave while the entire hall is laughing.

"It would do you good to hold your tongue young Mr Malfoy." Came a stern voice of Lockhart. Ten points for disrupting students lunch and ten more for spreading lies about fellow students. Now go and sit at your table and finish Lunch Quickly."

"I seriously object this Professor Lockhart" Stated a Slytherin Prefect. "It is Potter who is spreading lies about the magical prowess of Longbottom who everbody accepts as just better than a squib. It is unfair to deduct points from our house and is fair only when the liar Potter is properly disciplined for this." This statement got a chorus from the Slytherin table and soon the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs Joined in. This Professor is playing with house points and honestly earned house points through intellectual superiority and hard work cannot be lost by huge amount by simple acts.

By this timeNeville reached the end of the table, Tears rolling out of his eyes, head down in shame and back bent in defeat.

"One second, Mr. Longbottom. " Lockhart moved towards Neville and caught by his shoulder. "Please sir, don't humiliate me mire. I cannot take it." Neville pleaded.

Lockhart hugged the boy and consoled him. "Its okay Neville. They can think what ever they want. But it is not true."

"Not true, I am the most pathetic student the school has ever seen. I can do nothing." Neville cried.

"Neville, listen to me, what you are thinking is wrong. You don't know your calibre." Saying this, Lockhart lead him towards the doors to a place where they can converse easily. "Tell me Neville, How useful is a sapling?"

"Sapling sir, it just sprouted from. Very few are useful at the stage but when allowed to grow it might become a herb or shrub or a tree where it will be most useful." Neville replied.

"Exactly. Now you are all in the sapling stage. One might grow faster than the others, one might be more useful than the others currently, but all are just that, saplings. When allowed to grow, these sapling grow into live saving plants. Each one different, but definitely the most potent and useful. From what I am seeing in you, Mr. Longbottom, You will grow into a huge tree that provides shade and shelter, fruits and flowers and support a great level of life on it. Don't take what others say about you to heart. You are much more capable than what you are assuming." And he wiped the boy's tears.

"Do you really think so, sir" asked Neville.

"Ofcourse yes." Lockhart replied now leading him back to the hall. "You would like a little demo? Close your eyes and imagine this. You , your father, mother on a picnic in a rose garden."

Neville immediately froze and looked like a deer caught in high lights. "Relax my boy. I know this is hard for you, but a little imagination won't hurt, does it? Now imagine you laughing and playing with your father and your mother looking at you admiringly. Now can you imagine that" Lokhart asked.

Neville slowly nodded. Gently rubing the boy's back, "Now carefully look at your mother. She loves you so very much. That is evident in her eyes, The way her hair swings to the breeze and the way her smile spreads warmth in you. The look in her eyes when she realizes her little boy is someone grown and remember, you are her wonder. Now look at her arms which are spread inviting you to a hug. The happiness her presence radiates." Neville moved into a trans imagining the whole thing while walking towards the great hall to the students who are all looking expectantly.

"Now look at your father. He is the strongest man in the whole wide world. He radiates strength and confidence. Move closer to them and hug them Neville. Hug them tightly to your heart's content. Say that you love them Neville, Say it, with each syllable meaning how much you like them and how much you want them to be with you. Say it Neville, say it." Neville was mesmerized with the vision and tears flew freely from his eyes and his face reaching peace.

Lockhart slowly tapped Neville to make him open his eyes and in the same soothing voice said, now move your wand like this and say _Expecto Patronum_. Neville, still in the bliss did exactly the same and the entire hall was blinded by the white light that produced from Neville's wand. Slowly the light materialized into a white Rhinoceros and it swayed its head looking around the hall. Everybody was awestruck at the phenomenon and slowly the light diminished and the majestic creature vanished.

"Now, Mr Diggory, What is that called?" Lockhart asked bringing the student and professor body from their awe.

"That, that sir, is a full corporeal patronus." Cedric replied with some difficulty.

"Excellent! Ten Points to Hufflepuff. Now that you know what the boy has achieved, you might also know that the Patronus is a very advanced level charm and most full grown wizards and witches have trouble conjuring. Let me also inform you that Ninty Nine percent of the NEWT students will fail to produce one and even highly qualified wizards could conjure less than a smoke." He allowed the statement to settle down and continued, "Now who are saying this boy, who achieved this phenomenon, is anything less?"

There was pin drop silence in the entire hall with everyone looking at Neville in awe. "Fifty Points to Gryffindor for the excellent demonstration of Patronus Charm. You may sit, Mr. Longbottom" turning to address the student body, Lockhart continued, "Magic is all about intent and will. The deeper the intent, the powerful the will, the powerful the magic will be. It is in the very nature of magic which cannot be measured or calculated. It makes simple being do great tasks. It is the Love of Mr Longbottom that strengthened his intent and made him the youngest to achieve a fully corporeal Patronus. It is the deep routed love for his parents that made a young boy of one defeat the darkest tyrant known. It is the intent that drives magic and the emotions drives the intent. It is not the greatness of a single person, but the greatness of magic. Fools think they have achieved an in depth knowledge of magic but fail miserably in understanding it. It has proven time and again that Magic is not measurable, it cannot be created, but only transformed from one form to another. Everyone of you will have to understand it"

"Excellently spoken, Professor", Dumbeldore said raising from his throne like chair. My dear Children, you all have learned a very valuable lesson today. Keep it always in mind. Now that the lunch is finished, you are all dismissed to your respective classes" with a wave of his wand the tables cleared and students, still awestruck by what they saw moved soberly from their places towards their classrooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **Tricking Malfoy**

"Hey Neville, That was really cool. I, I never thought you would be able to do something that amazing. You are really, hmn, great. Catch you later" said Hanna Abbott running to catch up with Neville Longbottom. He could not understand what has happened. From what he has heard, he had done a very complicated spell that many grown wizards can't even think of doing and got through it successfully. And now, he is a new celebrity with people fawning all over him. He could not believe what he has done. Suddenly his knees buckled. People will expect great things from him. It will all again be like his childhood where his grandma expected him to be great, but he became a failure. He was suddenly tensed. He wanted to run away from all others and started running wildly towards the forbidden forest. He ran and ran and ran, but because he was not used to it, he collapsed before running half a mile. His stomach and ribs hurting from all the running, sweat pouring out of his face filled with mud, his legs seemed to be on fire. He hated himself, he cannot do anything. He is pathetic.

Just then he was greeted by "Hey Neville, get up kid." The same person responsible for his fate lifted him to his legs and smiling the witch weekly smile. The DADA professor cleaned him and said, "So you already began running, that's good. But running in robes, very bad. To run properly you need a good dress and a good pair of shoes. Here, allow me to transfigure your clothes," and with a flick of his expensive looking wand, his robes vanished and he was in a Sweat shirt and shorts with running shoes. "There, now you can run." Lockhart started to move out but returned back, "This is my jogging time, join me and I will teach you a thing or two about it. Come on boy," with a swift push from his hand that is already catching the chubby boy, the honorary member of Defence against Dark Arts league dragged the boy to run with him. Already panting for breath, Neville could not converse and allowed him to drag him around the lake. But before long, he collapsed on his feet again.

"This is the first time you are running, huh," Lockhart asked. "But you will find running in t shirt and shorts that fits you is way better than running all along in the robes, don't you"

Neville nodded still panting. "Similarly, you will find it much more better to focus your magic with a wand that suits you." Lockhart said.

Neville looked horrified. "But it is my father's wand sir, I cannot let go of it. I simply can't"

"I am not asking you to throw away your fathers wand, Neville. I can understand its importance to you. Keep it in a place you highly honour and clean it daily. You will find your fathers dress at age twelve would not fit you, similarly, your father's wand does not fit you."

"No sir, it cannot be possible." Neville replied haughtily.

"Neville, your grandmother likes to look at you like your father, but remember, you are as much as your mother as you are your father. Your grandma fails to see that. You must accept you have both your mother and father in you and I say by only using your fathers wand, you are disrespecting your mother. Tell me why are you using only your father's wand while you should also be using your mothers wand. Do you love and respect only your father, not your mother, and again, you cannot use two wands together." Lockhart lectured.

"I, I" Neville took a good gulp and remained silent.

"You can honour them both by being yourself, not a copy of one of them. Come with me, let me reward you for your excellent patronus." And with a simple twist, Lockhart and Neville vanished from the outskirts of Hogwarts and appeared near Olliwanders in Diagon Alley. Neville was proclaiming, "But, but sir,"

"Very good morning. Who do we have here. Ah, Mr Longbottom, I have been waiting for you. And it's a pleasure to meet you again Mr. Lockhart. Cherry and Dragon Heart String, Nine inches. You seem so different and so is your wand. Would you mind if I look at your new wand." Olliwander asked.

"I have lost mine in one of my quests and got a new custom made wand." Lockhart answered giving out his wand for expert opinion.

"Merlin, what have we got here. Very interesting, very interesting indeed." Olliwander wondered.

"I am interested in functionality." Lockhart said. "Ofcourse very functional, especially to you. But not so for others. Salamander's spine, my goodness. And ,"

"We are here to get a new wand for my student here." Lockhart cut him short.

"Yes, yes ofcourse, we will find a new wand to young Mr. Longbottom."

After much effort, Neville returned with a thirteen inch Cherry wand with unicorn mane hair core. After paying the old wandmaker, they apparated back to Hogwarts.

"One last thing Mr Longbottom. Be yourself and believe me when I say I see a great tree supporting a great deal of life when you grow up. Be the person your parents would be proud of, you. Allow yourself to grow and understand a tree doesn't grow in a single day.. Any help required, Lockhart at your service. Ahm, I actually think you could join Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley in their evening detentions, thought its not a detention for you, but a learning experience. A place where you could be nurtured to grow." And Lockhart went away with a smile.

"Ten Points from Slytherin for such a derogatory comment, Mr Malfoy" Lockhart appeared out of nowhere between the blond ferret and red headed idiot who was pointing his broken wand at the said ferret.

"You cannot remove points from me like that," Malfoy was about to form a derogatory comment thinking it as a prefect where Lockhart cut in again, "Ten more for questioning a teachers authority."

"You haven't seen what happened" Malfoy protested, "Ten further for suggesting a professor is, unfit to see things properly and a detention"

This enraged Malfoy and not wanting to loose infront of the quidditch team he has bought, continued on the spar and got three hundred and sixty points removed from Slytherin and finally Lockhart stated, "Ten points from each of you, slytherin quidditch team members, for failing to stop a fellow student from losing his mind like that" and turning to the ones wearing red, said, "Miss Granger, please follow me"

"It is absolutely atrocious to remove so many house points for a simple mistake, I, as a board governor for this school, cannot allow this." Lucius Malfoy said in an authoritative voice to Mr. Lockhart lying in his room on a couch. Mr Malfoy was duly owled by his progeny about the insult the half blooded professor whom his father has declared dim-witted has removed and the loss of prestige for him in his house because of that issue.

"That was never my intention, Mr Malfoy, kindly take a seat here, forgiving my lack of proper fixtures to properly honour such a principle pure blooded and head of ancient and noble house like you." Lockhart said in a sweet voice. "But young Draco has missed more than a little finesse in his actions and I am forced to do what I had done."

'Ofcourse, this fraud likes to get attention and money' Malfoy thought. "I must accept that my son's behaviour was not up to the expectations professor, but losing so many house points is more than unfair" he said.

"I can see that. He must be very dejected at making such a fool of himself before his fellow house members and I may consider this as an isolated incident of childhood tendencies and revert the punishment. As you have always known Mr Malfoy, things are quite negotiable with me." Lockhart answered.

'This fool has come around quickly, Money makes many things' Lucius thought and smiled inwardly. "What are your propositions, Mr Lockhart. I am quite a good man to, negotiate"

"I can see that Lucius, Can I call you Lucius Mr Malfoy, Oh, thank you. I say you donate a knut for the first ten points taken out and two knuts for the second ten points taken out and so on, from your son to 'THE CARE FOR DARKART VICTIMS FUND', which happens to be, started and operated by yours truly and I will revert the points taking only a single detention to Drako Malfoy on proper wizarding conduct. Is it agreeable to you, Lucius."

"Knuts, I can pay you in Galleons for what you have offered Gilderoy" Lucius said with a smile.

"Oh, I am not a very good person at Arithmancy and cannot count much more than that. But also, I cannot charge more for such a simple mistake from a kid from such an eminent person like yourself, Lucius. Besides, I can always have your most valuable friendship with that" Lockhart said with a wink.

"Consider it done." Lucius said with a victorious smile and thinking, 'Petty beings, Will do anything for getting known to us'.

"Lets shake hands on the deal and make it known to the Grignotts to transfer the funds from your vault to mine, ahm, The CARE FOR DARKART VICTIMS fund vault" Lockhart offered his hand knowing that when they shake hands, the Goblins will be automatically notified of the deal and the fund transfer begins. They promptly shook hands and drank the finest Champagne Lockhart has to offer.

After Malfoy left, Lockhart removed silencing charms from Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, unbinding them and removed the Disillusionment charm.

"You Bastard, You sold yourself for damn money. You are so cheap, being sold for knuts" Ronald cursed and Harry Potter was looking at him with Daggers in his eyes.

"Is the punishment sufficient Miss Granger. It is not enough that the younger generation learns some manners, but also the old. That should teach him something" Lockhart smiled putting forward his Dazzling teeth to the shocked and blushing brunette. "And, twenth points and further detention for your lack of manners, Mr Weasley."

"I, I don't understand a thing" Harry Potter said in wonder. After Lockhart had taken Hermione with him, her two friends followed her and remained after that for Lockhart to console Hermione and Ron to stop announcing 'LOCKHART IS THE GREATEST'. It was about evening when Malfoy appeared and with a simple swish and flick of his wand, Lockhart silenced, bound and disillusioned the children and let them listen to the conversation in silence.

"Harry, can't you see, it, Mr Malfoy is ripped of his money by what our professor played. You are really very, great sir." Hermione said.

"Ripped of what, knuts! Bloody hell, Hermione, you are mad." Ron admonished.

"For your detention, Mr Weasley, calculate the exact amount of knuts Mr Malfoy lost today. I am sorry I have to put you under body bind as I don't want you to interrupt our business deal." Lockhart answered.

"Malfoy Three hundred and sixty points, so he was punished 36 times." Harry Potter replied.

"See, Malfoy looses twice of thirty six, Seventy two knuts for his behaviour. If that is so, he will repeat it again and again showcasing his money to avoid punishments. This is hell." Ron cried.

"Ron, shut up. Its not Seventy knuts, but," Hermione started to lecture her friends.

"Allow them to do their work, Miss Granger. They should learn the value of keeping cool and working with a calmer mind than letting their emotions dictate their actions. I had two sisters, Miss Granger, who were not very lucky to get the gift of magic. All their life, they were called names by those who have no knowledge of the value of such a gift. Word spreads quickly in the pure blood circles and now they will remember to hold their tongues." Lockhart said.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **The Final**

It has been a week since the Chamber of secrets has been announced open and the student body have almost forgot that incident thinking of it as a prank against the evil cat. Students were having their lunch talking animatedly about trivial issues when Mr Lcokhart jumped into action on his favourite ground, displaying his action to the crowd. He slowly was strolling past the students as though monitoring them moving from table to table and suddenly asked, "Mr. Ronald Weasley, Please put forward your pet."

"See, Lockhart is going to deduct points from Weasley this time. Bet how many he will remove." said a seventh year Hufflepuff. Gryffindors were looking dreadful and all other students were looking at the scene with amusement. McGonagall quickly came forward to save her house. As Ronald produced his rat who was squirming in his hand, Lockhart silently cast a blue coloured spell while smiling at a horrified Ron. McGonagall quickly disarmed Lockhart thinking he was harming the innocent pet found her eyes widened when the rat began to turn into a human and her mouth dropped down as she recognised the familiar face of one of her most mischievous students. "But you were dead." Was all she could speak out.

Lockhart quickly grabbed the nearby wand of harry potter and made a bodybound spell on the confused man. "I think he is the one who dealt with Mrs Norris and the ugly scribble on the Hogwarts wall on chamber of secrets." And within moments Fitflick, Snape and Dumbledore surrounded the bounded person.

"Prefects, lead students to your common room. Classes are cancelled for this session and no student should be outside their common rooms" Dumbledore ordered and quickly levitated the bounded body and started to his chamber with the professors following him. "Ah, Professor Vector, could I trouble you with asking to call for the aurors and don't forget to call the press please" Lockhart who was further behind the professors called for his adjacent professor. "Ah, Sure thing," said Professor Vector and dashed away towards her floo.

"Could you please tell us how you have caught the supposedly dead, Order of Merlin Holder, Peter Pettegrew?" said Rita Skeeter in a seductive voice that from her man like face, was spooky.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, just like always, Rita, I was really perturbed when somebody has the audacity to scare MY students with their acts, and infact, I took it as a personal offence and devoted myself to the cause of finding the criminal who caused such a noble creature as Mrs. Norris, who's the valuable companion of our own Mr. Filch, the care taker of Hogwarts and bring him or her to justice. So with all my senses alert and careful monitoring of external activities, I found the activities of Mr Weasley's pet, who I should tell you is with me in the constant period of Detentions along with his owner, too intelligent for a rat and.." Lockhart stopped in the middle.

"And,?" asked Rita in a more hungrier voice.

"You have to find it out in my next book, "THE RAT, THE CAT FAILED TO CATCH" Seriously, the rat was under her constant surveillance and its really shame on her, who is a cat animagus to unable to catch. I am sorry to learn the sad yet very interesting story of how this man, supposedly the best friend of James Potter deceived him and framed his other best friend for the act. Very skilful indeed! I am sure justice will be brought to the notorious Sirus Black because unlike the previous times, we are fortunate having a great Minister of Magic, Mr Fudge, who is benevolent yet strong and courageous, with a strong affinity to justice and righteousness will see to it personally. I must now console the grieving Minerva about her failure. But let me tell this one thing to you, parents, no need to fear, because Lockhart is here. Your children are safe." And with that Lockhart turned towards the photographer to get a good pose for the prophet.

"Ah, It's a pleasure to see you Mr and Mrs Weasley. Welcome to my humble office. I think your brief questioning with the aurors is over. Come, take a seat, Ah, Percy I see that you have come too, as per my instructions." Lockhart said.

"I am very sorry, It must be terrible to learn that a monster is being boarded in your house, close to your children." Lockhart continued. Mr. and Mrs Weasley nodded their head.

"Mr Weasley, I want to ask you do you have any of those mornings where your wife shows a lot of love over you for no apparent reason you can remember?" asked Lockhart and at the dumb look on Arthur's face, he continued, "Mrs Weasley, Had Percy Weasley had complaints of pains in his rear end or unaccounted blood stains with severe body pains?"

"When he was a child of seven or eight, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Mrs Weasley shouted.

"There can be a few side affects of sleeping with an adult man, you know?" Lockhart answered with concern in his voice.

Mrs Weasley slowly turned her head towards her Perfect son and immediately grabbed him into a fierce hug and kissed all over his face, "Not my boy, not my Percy" crying repeatedly. "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?" she roared.

"Still in Dumbledore's office. If we are lucky, we can confront him before the aurors leave the school." Lockhart answered in a calculative voice. Molly immediately rushed towards the headmasters chambers with her wand out with a murder wish in her eyes. Mr Weasley slowly understood the implications of what Lockhart said and grabbed hold of his son and rushed after Molly.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BLOODY BASTARD" Molly yelled searching for the rat ands over him. And she found him being carried by aurors placing magical bounds on him. It took Poppy, Sprout and Minerva's entire strength to restrain her and Molly, like a huge mother bear swatted them aside and pointed her wand at the accused and before she could locate a suitable spell, Magic unleashed from within her and burned Peter Pettegrew, reducing him to a pile of dust amidst his cries of horror and pain, which blew away in the wind that appeared to be coming out of Molly Weasley, leaving only his ragged clothes. Everybody looked shell shocked. Such a powerful bout of accidental magic is never seen, heard or recorded. And Lockhart answered, "Now we know how Voldemort died."

"You see Potter, with the truth being known and Mr Sirus Black may be given a trial and could be sent out free from Azkaban, but it will have its implications upon you. I am very sorry that you have to hear what terrible things have happened to your parents and have the knowledge that the traitor was with you most of the time, but you should know that Mr Black is your Godfather and when if he asks for his right over you, you may have to go live with him. You might have to face the choice of choosing between who you were staying with and Mr Black. It would be terrible to you I guess, but I think, if presented before the wizengamont, they may send you to live with your godfather seeing him as the head of one of the ancient and noble houses. But I promise you to pay a visit where ever you are there. Now, You and your friends need not serve detentions for a week. Seeing that you have a quidditch match against Slytherin very soon, use it well." Lock hart said to Harry Potter staying a good five feet away from him, as always.

Authors note: I am writing it so that to present the basic idea of my story, which I think has some potential unlike many other stories. But due to the lack of proper time and resourses, I could not write the way I expected and framed the story. Indeed I doubt I will have time to spare from my work to finish this off. So I am mentioning the entire plot here.

1\. During the quidditch match, Lockhart captures Dobby and threatens Drako Malfoy with a sentence to Azkaban for attempt to murder on Harry Potter to ensure his quiditch victory, eliminating competition. This brings a very angry Lucius Malfoy,(He has yet to see his bank statement.) and brings in the other board members to remove Lockhart from his office. Lockhart convinces the board that Malfoy was enough mind-raped by Voldemort that he could not even control even his own house elf which results in him being sacked out of his office. This results in the wizengamont calling for action on him and he gets removed from the place due to lack of funds to buy enough of votes.

2\. Lockhart starts the Duelling Club and duels with Minerva McGonagall as she had disarmed him in his actions and wins over her. This results in a very serious duelling competition with various teachers and Lockhart bets that Snape has to take Professor Sinestra on a date properly if Snape looses, which he promptly does. Snape treats Sinestra poorly and Lockhart goes on a date with her to compensate for his mistake, paving a path for a relationship. Lockhart donates the amount he had tricked Malfoy into giving for various families affected by his actions, ofcourse under publicity, earning him a great name and fame.

3\. Lockhart employs Dobby to help retrieve Hufflepuffs Cup form Bellatrix vault. (I think house elves could do that) and with his help, throws light on various dark activities of the imperius claimed death eaters and sends them to Azkaban. Malfoy claims serious mental inability and books a bed at St. Mungos. The outside death eaters bring Fenrir Greyback to finish off Lockhart at school rounds after making Haggrid arrested for his previous accused crime of opening the chamber of secrets and rearing its monster. Harry Potter and Ron face spiders and grey back from where Ron flees and Lockhart saves the day by killing the werewolf.

4\. He 'discovers' the Room of requirement in his quest for locating the Chamber of Secrets and promptly retrieves Ravenclaw's Tiara and presents it to Flitflick infront of Dumble dore stating there is a large amount of dark magic from it. Meanwhile Ginny gets taken into the chamber and lockhart fights and kills the Basillisk (using a conjured rooster at a right time during the battle) and destroys the diary using the basilisk teeth. He claims the body of the great serpent as battle spoils and leaves Hogwarts stating he has bigger things to do and answers to get.

5\. He, in the pretention of paying Harry Potter a visit, destroys the Horcrux there and threatens Sirius Black about taking proper care of the child infornt of Dumbledore and leaves to use the bassillisk parts to make certain medicines. Harry stays with Sirius Black, who had spent the time of Harrys academic year recuperating with Remus Lupin help and Dumbledore starts his quest for the Horcruxes. Lockhart destroys the ring and uses the power of the ring to get knowledge from previously dead great healers and using the basilisk parts, discovers cure for Longbottoms.

6\. He searches Albania for Nagini for no success and gets hurt by Voldemort spirit and spending good time in coma, returns to Hogwarts during the first task of the Triwizard Tornament. Cursing himself for his over confidence in dealing with Voldemort,he discovers Barty Crouch Junior right before the second task and temperorily gets placed as DADA professor. Lockhart uses the ritual to destroy Nagini and accidentally kills Harry Potter during the process which removes him from existence along with a very mortal and immensely injured Voldemort who Harry Finished off.

7\. The secret diary of Lockhart is obtained to Professor Dumbledore describing all his frauds by owl post and he promptly ignores it. Harry Potter lives a happy and cheerful life with his friends and having a career as a professional seeker and then an auror where he marries Hermione Granger, his childhood sweetheart. The Weasley's stay away from the story.

A very clean story can be developed from this plot, I assume, also you can change who Harry pairs with (I find it interesting if it is Fleur, who starts friendship with him after apologising for her misconduct thinking he was a cheat.) So if anybody is interested, please, please, please make a decent fanfiction out of this. To those who have taken time to read this, Thank you very much, sorry for the poor formatting, spelling and grammar and to those who liked the idea and interested in developing it further accepting the challenges, I wish them all very good luck.


End file.
